


Warmth

by BlueColoredDreams



Series: String Theory [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: It's June, but Maureen's hands are still cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there's no? Porn! for these two! What even! I'm in rarepair hell!  
> Read in QE continuity, even though I'm not grouping it in the series (yet).

Maureen closes her eyes, laying the book on her stomach as Lucretia continues to hum softly, her fingers soft in her hair. The whole room is pleasant, the nighttime breeze from the garden heavy with the scent of blooming things and fresh water, and the smell of the lavender oil worked into her temples still lingers on Lucretia’s fingers.

She smiles, feeling warm and soft around the edges.

Lucretia shifts her legs under the pillow in her lap; she brings one hand to Maureen’s shoulder as the other tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

The movement tickles and makes her chest flutter. She cracks open one eye as Lucretia traces the shape of her ear with a slow finger.

Lucretia looks down at her, quietly amused. “Hey there,” she murmurs.

“Hey,” Maureen murmurs, grinning. “What’re you doing, hon?”

“Thinking,” Lucretia says, the smile on her lips curling up deviously. Maureen shivers, stomach going from warm and soft to hot and tight as Lucretia gives the lobe of her ear a gentle tug. Lucretia’s eyes go half-lidded as her smile turns to a smug grin.

“About?” Maureen breathes.

Lucretia’s hand on her shoulder moves to play with the strap of her slip, sliding it between her thumb and forefinger the same way she’s rubbing the line of her ear.

“You were teasing Lucas about his ears when you two were sitting for my sketch,” Lucretia whispers, leaning forward. The edge of her night scarf slips over her shoulder and tickles Maureen’s forehead. “But they’re a mirror image of your own, you know?”

Maureen makes a small noise in the back of her throat. “Mine are proportional,” she whispers. “He’ll grow into ‘em.”

Lucretia gently tugs again, and Maureen whines a bit. “Lucy...”

“Yeah?” Lucretia laughs, trailing her fingers against Maureen’s jaw. She tips her head back, pressing against the taut line of her jaw, then neck, and each finger feels like a kiss against her skin, and Maureen is no longer drowsy. She feels sharp, overly aware of the edges of her body and where she’s laid back against Lucretia’s knees.

She rolls over and tosses the pillow aside, climbing up into Lucretia’s lap. She cups Lucretia’s jaw and kisses her, and Lucretia grabs her hips up under her slip. Her hands are soft, still slightly slick with oil, and Maureen opens her mouth up against hers.

Lucretia kisses her lazily, unhurried and slow even as Maureen crowds her back against the pillows, shuffling forward on her knees.

Lucretia laughs against Maureen’s mouth, one hand sliding to the small of Maureen’s back. “Yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Maureen parrots back, kissing the corner of Lucretia’s grin, the apple of her cheek, her temple.

Lucretia licks her lips as Maureen draws away, sliding back to lay against the pillows, pulling Maureen down atop her.

Maureen drags her hands down from Lucretia’s shoulders and rubs her palms against Lucretia’s breasts, slipping her hands around and cupping them. She squeezes softly, thumbs working in slow circles as she kisses Lucretia again, again, again.

She feels her through the thin cotton nightshirt— the heat radiating off of her skin, the press of her nipples against her thumbs as she rubs against them. She reaches down; fingers slipping into the waistband of the shorts Lucretia sleeps in.  Lucretia sucks in a breath through her teeth.

“Maureen, your hand is _cold_!”

“I’ll warm it up,” Maureen promises, trying to slide her fingers into Lucretia’s panties, but Lucretia clamps her thighs shut, her head shaking as she grabs Maureen’s forearm.

“No, no, you’re not warming up your icicle hands by sticking them down my pants. It’s June,” she whines. “June! _How_ do you have cold hands?”

Maureen wiggles her fingers, brushing her knuckles up against Lucretia through her panties. “I mean, I might have cold fingers but I don’t have cold feet,” she murmurs, watching greedily as Lucretia’s lashes flutter and her teeth find her bottom lip.

“You do,” she mumbles around a hitch in her breath, voice cracking as she shifts her hips, toes curling against the sheets. “Have cold, mnn… feet. _Mar._ ”

Maureen rubs her knuckles against Lucretia’s clit, licking her lips.

“Also,” Lucretia gasps, hips twitching up into the movement. “I’ve never—ah, I’ve never gotten married before, and… it’s to be expected… Still cold, Mar,” she whines as she tries to flinch away from the cool touch on the inside of her thigh.

“You’re so sensitive,” Maureen murmurs. “It’s cute, but… Lucy, really?”

“Your hands would be warm if you actually believed in foreplay,” Lucretia chastises, leaning back against the headboard as Maureen kisses down her neck.

“Your clothes are on, it’s foreplay,” Maureen murmurs against the line of Lucretia’s clavicle.

“Yeah, right, _oh_! Oh-okay,” Lucretia gasps, pushing up against Maureen’s hand.

Maureen slips her hand up over the curve of Lucretia’s pubic mound to lie against her stomach, drumming her fingers against her skin. “If you have a complaint, I’d love to hear it,” she says lightly. She rubs a slow circle against Lucretia’s lower stomach, relishing the way she gasps and twists her hips.

She lifts her hands to her sides, running her fingers up and down the curve of her waist; Lucretia squirms and whines against a laugh.

“Don’t, no tickling,” she protests even as Maureen wiggles her fingers against her ribs. She laughs and shrieks, knees squeezing against Maureen’s hips. “No, Mar! _Please_!”

“I’m warming up my hands,” Maureen says, giving Lucretia’s stomach another pass.

“I’m gonna knee you in the gut,” Lucretia complains, squirming away. Maureen holds her down, mouth slipping down her chest down to the space between her breasts, pushing the hem of her camisole down with her chin.

“Kinky,” Maureen laughs, turning her head to kiss the swell of Lucretia’s breast. She smoothes her hands down Lucretia’s sides, slipping one hand back down between them, pressing her fingers to Lucretia’s entrance through her underwear.

Lucretia gasps and twists, hips rising up into Maureen’s fingers, aching and tight. “Maureen,” she whispers, fingers pressing into Maureen’s shoulders. “Please—”

“You didn’t want my cold fingers in you, I thought,” Maureen says lightly, grinning against Lucretia’s chest.

Maureen traces up to her clit through her underwear, kissing the side of Lucretia’s breast, cupping the other with her free hand. “So here we are! The foreplay you wanted.”

“I think it—if you get me to—I’m going to,” Lucretia stammers, breath turning shallow as she rocks into Maureen’s hands.

“Are you gonna just come like this?” Maureen whispers, a shiver going down her spine as she looks up at Lucretia from her sternum.

Lucretia closes her eyes and bites down on her lip, stomach shaking as she works herself against Maureen’s hand. Maureen can feel her start to pulse and she holds her fingers against her, feeling the slick damp of her through her panties. “Lucy, Lucy,” she murmurs, kissing over Lucretia’s heart, feeling it pound against her mouth.

The noise Lucretia makes is strangled, strung tight as her head tips back and her back bows up. She snakes a hand between them and she grabs Maureen’s hand, fingers snaking between hers as she hooks her knee over Maureen’s hip.

“Just like this, Luce?”

Her voice is hoarse with desire and it sends a shiver down Lucretia’s back to pool between her thighs, and she feels so tight and aching. She wriggles her hips, using her hand to reposition Maureen against her.

“Please, Mar—Maureen,” she breathes.  She pushes Maureen’s fingers so her two fingers rest on either side of her clit, her own pressing atop it. She presses her heel into the back of Maureen’s thigh, hiccupping a moan and a breath at the same time. “Like this.”

“Yeah, hon, just move how you need it,” Maureen murmurs as Lucretia twists and arches against her.

Her nails scrape across the back of Maureen’s hand, head turning as she gasps, her stomach tensing. Maureen kisses her jaw, murmuring nonsense to her, soft praises and assurances as Lucretia pushes up against her.

“I’ve got you, Luce,” she whispers, circling her middle finger directly against Lucretia’s clit.

Lucretia curls up against her, hips rocking up as she makes a noise like a sob. She shudders and Maureen rubs over her, feeling her twitch and pulse as she comes. She rocks her hand into the insistent press of Lucretia’s hips, keeping the slow rhythm up as Lucretia clenches her thighs against her, body pulled tight like a wire against her.

“I know,” Maureen murmurs as Lucretia presses her jaw tight to her cheek, her voice a ragged whine. She feels a bit wicked doing it, but she tucks her fingers into Lucretia’s panties, feeling her, white hot and slick under her touch. She sinks two fingers deep into her, curling them in a slow movement as Lucretia clenches and jolts around her, voice cracking on a groan of her name.

She’s so hot and slick against her touch; Maureen shifts on her knees, ignoring the burn in her own gut as Lucretia whines her name, knees coming up to push against the mattress as she rolls herself into each beckoning press of Maureen’s fingers.

Nails scrape down Maureen’s back, down her shoulders, blunt pressure that makes Maureen’s skin feel hot and tight and she moans against Lucretia’s neck, pushing her palm down against Lucretia’s clit just as Lucretia grinds up. She feels like she comes undone, just a little, as Lucretia comes again against her hand, slicking her hand with cum.

Lucretia sags into the mattress, her breath uneven and shuddering and Maureen draws her hand from her, enjoying the sob that sounds against her ear. She squares her knees over Lucreta’s hips, slipping her slick hand into her underwear, groaning through clenched teeth as she parts herself with her fingers, skimming over her clit.

“Mar,” Lucretia whispers, hooking her knees around Maureen’s.

“Lucy,” Maureen echoes, shuddering as she rubs a line from her entrance to the top of her hood, face hot from her breath and the warmth of Lucretia’s skin. “Lucy… _Lucretia_ —”

Lucretia runs her hands down Maureen’s back, then over and around to her stomach, then up, cupping her breasts between them. She squeezes and Maureen’s hips jolt into her fingers and she clenches against herself, rocking as she starts to ache with pleasure. Lucretia rubs her thumbs into her breasts, then her hands move to her shoulders.

She pushes Maureen back, then rolls, positioning them on their sides. “Roll,” she murmurs.

Her low voice is hoarse, and when Maureen looks at her, her eyes are blown wide, lips swollen and curved in a soft grin. Maureen grinds forward, pushing herself against Lucretia’s stomach, her knuckles pushing into the soft curve of fat on her belly.

She could come like this, or on Lucretia’s soft thigh. But Lucretia’s hands are insistent on her shoulders and she pulls her hand out of her underwear, letting Lucretia roll her and spoon up behind her.

Lucretia’s knee wedges between hers, opening her thighs, and her hand slips over her hips and into her underwear, her first two fingers rubbing circles against her clit like she likes.

She jerks and drops her head, mouth falling open to pant. She grabs Lucretia’s wrist as Lucretia kisses her neck, biting at the curve of her shoulder.

Lucretia is lazy as she rubs over Maureen; she yawns and whispers a soft “yeah?” when Maureen moans. Her knee comes up higher, and the pressure it puts on her thigh, on the reach of Lucretia’s fingers, is delightful. She rocks back against the curve of Lucretia’s body, increasing the pressure on her clit and she shudders as she feels the ache grow and she bears into it.

“Just move how you need it,” Lucretia echoes, half sentimentally sincere and half teasing, and Maureen has to laugh, because Lucretia isn’t even moving her fingers anymore, Maureen’s just rocking against her, and her laugh turns into a hiccuping moan as Lucretia kisses behind her ear, a soft brush of lips followed by a scrape of teeth, and then she’s circling her hips, over and over as she hits her peak, a wash of heat that spreads over her whole body as she curls herself against Lucretia’s hand.

Lucretia presses herself to Maureen’s back, kissing her neck, her hair, her shoulder as Maureen shudders against her. She hums deep in her throat, eyes drifting shut as Maureen stills. She pulls her hand up, and spreads it over Maureen’s stomach under her bunched up slip, nuzzling against her.

“Your feet are still frigid,” Lucretia complains sleepily as Maureen tucks her ankle against her shin.

“…I’m not getting up to get socks,” Maureen yawns, melting into the sheets and the slow rub of Lucretia’s thumb against her belly. She barely even feels the desire to reach out and flick her wrist to dispel the magic keeping the lamps going, but she does, plunging them into navy moonlight.

Lucretia clicks her tongue and snuggles in deeper against her, scooting them against the sheets just a little with her insistence. Maureen laughs and turns her head and they kiss, just a small brush of lips as Maureen covers Lucretia’s hand with her own.

She catches the flash of Lucretia’s grin in the moonlight, lazy and wide and Maureen settles back in, once again soft and warm around the edges, even though her toes are, admittedly, quite cold.

She feels Lucretia’s lips against her neck, then the touch of magic.

“There, lazy,” Lucretia mumbles, and then she’s asleep.

Maureen thinks, or maybe she says it, that maybe, she’s the most loved woman in the world. In any case, she’s warm and she’s soon asleep as well.

 


End file.
